Una decisión dolorosa
by Alone Darko
Summary: Tsunami toma una dificil decisión al darse cuenta del sueño de Tachimukai


** El dia de hoy quise escribir algo asi.. espero lo disfruten..**

* * *

><p>-¡Tachimukai!- gritaba Tsunami desde la entrada del cuarto de un pequeño departamento que compartía con el nombrado. -¡Tachimukai!<p>

Un pequeño ruido se escuchaba dentro de este.

-TACHIMU…

El nombrado abrió la puerta antes de que el mayor terminara de gritar. Tsunami al verlo se sorprendió un poco, ciertamente las facciones del menor se habían hecho más duras, después de todo tenia dieciocho años, pero eso no hacía que para el mayor siempre fuera su pequeño y más al verlo así, medio dormido con el cabello algo despeinado, tan frágil, le daba un toque infantil y angelical.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunami?- pregunto el pequeño mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Alístate es hora de ir a entrenar- respondió el mayor

-¡Cierto!, lo había olvidado- dicho subió entro al cuarto y se cambió.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento.

Estuvieron toda la mañana entrenando junto a los demás, Tachimukai no había logrado parar un solo gol.

-A pesar de todo sigo siendo muy débil- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-¡No te desanimes!- decía Tsunami mientras le sonreía. –Tu eres muy bueno ¡sé que podrás parar el próximo tiro!

El pequeño dudo un poco y luego asintió –Tienes razón, ¡No me rendiré!

El entrenamiento había terminado.

-Tachi, ¿no vienes?- pregunto Tsunami

-Adelántate, quiero quedarme un poco más

-Entonces me quedare contigo- dijo Tsunami mientras sonreía

Estuvieron toda la tarde entrenando, estaba atardeciendo por lo que decidieron dejar el entrenamiento para el día siguiente.

Caminaron hasta llegar a aquella torre de metal donde Endo solía practicar, querían ver el atardecer juntos.

-Sabes Tachi, tu eres como el mar

-¿Cómo el mar?

-Sí, eres poco predecible, eres lindo y cualquiera que te ve se cautiva con tu belleza, pero no se dan cuenta que a pesar de tener esa imagen, eres mucho más que un lindo rostro, eres imparable y tan fuerte, no necesitas de nadie… de nadie…- dijo Tsunami

-Así que soy como el mar… hahahaha- rio el pequeño. –Así que esta es la frase tonta del día, me gusta- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

Había oscurecido, era momento de regresar a casa, pero el más pequeño se había quedado dormido, Tsunami no deseaba despertarlo así que lo cargo sobre su espalda.

Tsunami iba sumido en sus pensamientos, algo estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza desde hace unos días…

_Era un día tranquilo, habían decidido ir a visitar a una vieja amiga de Tachimukai, la cual este no veía desde hace tiempo._

_Al llegar vieron a una joven pelirroja con un pequeño bulto en los brazos._

_Ambos jóvenes se ponían al corriente, Tsunami se estaba aburriendo, no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, así que prefirió ir al baño a despejarse un poco, pero cuando regreso una conversación hiso que su curiosidad aumentara, escondiéndose para no interrumpir pero poder escuchar…_

_-Puedo cagarlo- dijo Tachimukai refiriéndose al bebé de su amiga_

_-Claro- dijo dándoselo_

_-Qué lindo, me gustan mucho los niños- dijo el portero mientras sonreía ilusionado_

_-Y no has pensado en tener uno propio_

_-Un hijo… bueno… me gustaría... pero tanto Tsunami como yo somos hombres, no podemos tener hijos, supongo que sería un sueño imposible…-dijo mientras le sonreía al bebé…_

¿Qué debería de hacer él?, Tachi quería un hijo, y mientras lo tuviera a su lado ese sueño sería imposible, entonces, ¿debería dejarlo libre para que pudiera cumplir su sueño?...

-Tsunami…- la voz adormilada del pequeño lo saco de sus ensoñaciones

-¿Que sucede?

-Disculpa por quedarme dormido

-No importa, estás muy cansado- el pequeño ya no volvió a hablar, y Tsunami seguía en sus pensamientos, hasta que volvió a hablar- Tachi…

-¿hmm?

-¿Que arias si yo me fuera?

-Si te fueras a donde- decía el pequeño adormilado

-Si me fuera de tu lado, si ya no estuviera contigo

-No lo sé Tsunami… supongo que mi vida sería más difícil, viviría sin una parte de mi- dijo con sueño

-Yo no creo sinceramente que te haga falta

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo en un susurro por el sueño

-Eres fuerte, no me necesitas, estarías mejor si me fuera… podrías cumplir muchas cosas que a mi lado no puedes… tu vida no cambiaría para mal si me fuera… podrías encontrar a alguien que te diera lo que yo no puedo…

-….- El pequeño se había quedado dormido.

Llegaron al departamento que compartían, Tsunami llevo al menor a su habitación, lo metió en la cama tratando de no despertarlo.

-Sé que estarás mejor cuando me valla…- susurro mientras salía del cuarto.

Entro al suyo y comenzó a meter sus cosas en una maleta, cuando termino cerró la puerta del cuarto, estaba frente al cuarto de Tachimukai, con la mano en el picaporte.

-No es que no quiera estar contigo… es que no puedo darte lo que no tengo… Te amo…- susurro

Quito la mano de la perilla y salió de la casa….

Los años pasaron, y el jamás olvido a su pequeño niño, todos los días en aquella playa escribía en la arena su frase tonta, aquella que lograba que el pequeño riera…

Un día regreso, pensaba visitarlo, ansiaba verlo, quería abrazarlo y decirle lo que en años no le había dicho, pero… Tachimukai si lo había olvidado… Cargaba a un pequeño de unos dos o tres años de edad mientras caminaba al lado de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes…

Tsunami regreso al mar, aquel lugar que tanto le recordaba a su antiguo amor, y entonces tomo una bara y comenzó a escribir… cuando termino se fue de ahí…

"_No seré más tu parte incompleta"_

La frase escrita comenzó a ser borrada por las olas, mientras Tsunami caminaba, como aquel recuerdo que se olvida con el tiempo… porque el eso era… un recuerdo olvidado en la mente de aquel joven portero….


End file.
